1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly, to fishing lures of the spinner design commonly known as "spinner baits", which are among the oldest fishing lures known to modern man. The effectiveness of such lures in taking fish depends upon the flashing effect of one or more "spinners"to or "blades" rotating on a wire swivel as the bait is retrieved and is caused to simulate a swimming action through the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the sport of fishing has been transformed into a much pursued big business, with millions of dollars spent annually on boats, fishing tackle and lures. With the increased emphasis on taking such popular game fish as black bass, has come an explosion in the development and marketing of improved fishing tackle, and new baits and lures in particular. Perhaps the most effective of all lures, particularly in taking the highly respected black bass, is the spinner bait, which commonly accounts for a large percentage of all game fish caught each year.
Conventional spinner baits typically consist of a lead body having a hook molded therein, the barb of the hook generally being turned upwardly to minimize snagging on underwater obstacles as the lure is retrieved. A wire harness is also provided, with a spinner attached to one end thereof, generally in an "offset" manner, the opposite end of the wire harness generally being molded into the body of the lure. The offset wire harness is typically of the "safety pin" design, wherein the leg which is attached to the lure body extends forward and upwardly from the body at approximately a 45.degree. angle where a loop is fashioned in the harness at a selected distance from the body for attaching a fishing line. After the loop is formed, generally by bending and twisting the harness, a second leg or portion of the harness is typically caused to extend rearwardly and upwardly, again at approximately a 45.degree. angle with the horizontal, to a point above, and spaced from the body of the lure, where a second loop is formed. A swivel is typically attached to this second loop or spinner eye, and a spinner blade is fitted to the swivel. The swivel is generally used to facilitate smooth rotation of the blade through the water during retrieval. Various attachments can be used with the lure, most of which are designed to be positioned in removable fashion to the lure body, such as skirts, pork rind, and other trailers, including plastic worms, and the like, as well as selected other contrivances designed to make the lure appear more life-like and aid in attracting the attention of fish. The swivel and spinner combination fitted to the wire loop directly above the body facilitates spinner rotation and oscillation as the lure is pulled through the water, thereby providing a primary attraction to the fish.
Spinner baits and lures seem to be particularly effective in taking fish because of the dual attraction of a rotating spinner or spinners, which may be painted in a variety of colors or polished to a high sheen, and the skirt and/or trailer attached to the hook portion of the bait. Accordingly, these lures have enjoyed much success in practical application, and this success has resulted in great commercial significance.
Many anglers believe that the predominant reason for the success of the spinner-type lure is the spinner or spinners themselves, since this seems to be the primary feature which attracts the fish to the lure. Consequently, many different designs have been proposed, both as to the shape and size of the spinners, and also to the technique for mounting the spinners on the wire harness. As heretofore noted, the most commonly accepted and used technique for mounting the spinners is by means of a swivel, which permits the spinner to oscillate and rotate, depending upon the speed of retrieval, without materially affecting the "swimming" position of the lure in the water.
Particular spinner design and shape has included the common "teardrop" spinner which, as its name implies, is shaped in the form of a slightly concave teardrop, the concave shape being important in order to effect proper spinning and rotation of the spinner about its axis. Another popular shape is the "willow leaf" spinner which is long in relationship to its width, and which is also characterized by a slightly concave shape to impart the spinning characteristic while the lure is retrieved. A common spinner color is silver, with the surface of the spinner normally highly polished to provide a reflection of the sun's rays as the spinner rotates through the water, in order to attract fish. Apparently such spinners resemble small shad and other fish upon which game fish, such as bass, feed, thereby effecting the desired attraction. Spinners may also be colored to simulate the colors of other game fish such as small bream, and in recent times, it has been found that orange and black, as well as yellow spinners, are desirable and effective in catching fish.
While it is common to use a spinner bait having the design discussed above with a single spinner attached by means of a swivel to the wire harness, another popular arrangement is the dual spinner tandem design. In this arrangement two spinners are normally used, one of which is typically attached to the wire harness by means of a swivel as heretofore discussed, and the other being mounted forward of the wire loop and first spinner on the wire harness itself. When retrieved, the first spinner rotates on its axis behind the wire loop and the second rotates on an axis around the harness forward of the loop, both spinners rotating in tandem. A disadvantage commonly realized in such an arrangement is that one or both spinners frequently fail to rotate smoothly, thereby causing an undesirable fluttering action in the lure. Furthermore, the effectiveness of two spinners spinning in tandem, as compared to a single spinner is somewhat subject to question since it is doubtful whether the second spinner really adds much, if anything, to the appearance of the lure.
Control of lure vibration, color and spinner blade action is very important to the angler since it is known that fish will take a lure under particular circumstances of lure presentation depending upon many factors, such as water clarity, depth and temperature, weather conditions, and the like. Accordingly, the lure which is capable of responding to the angler's manipulation of rod and reel with great versatility of action will consistently take fish.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved fishing lure of the "spinner bait" design having a non-tandem, dual spinner system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a spinning-type lure which utilizes a pair of spinners and a triangular swivel instead of a single or tandem double spinner design, as in conventional spinner baits.
Yet another object of this invenion is to provide a new and improved spinner bait having two spinner blades mounted on a triangular swivel in non-tandem arrangement to provide a wider variety of spinner action and effecting an accompanying increase in fish attraction than is possible with conventional designs.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved spinning lure characterized by a dual spinner system consisting of a pair of spinners attached to a triangular shaped swivel, which spinners may be of different colors or the same color, and of either different or the same shape, size, and/or design, as desired.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved spinning lure having a pair of spinners attached to two legs of a triangular swivel, the third leg of which is carried by a wire harness, which is itself carried by the bait body.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spinning lure having a triangle swivel carrying two spinner blades, each of which may be of selected size, shape and color to vary the degree of vibration desired for a selected speed and type of retrieval.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved spinner lure having a pair of blades attached to a triangular swivel in which the following illustrative, but not inclusive spinner motions can be achieved; the top spinner can be made to "surfboard" while the bottom spinner oscillates below it; both spinners may be made to oscillate in parallel plains; one spinner may be made to "surfboard" and the other spinner to rotate on its axis of spin; both spinners can be caused to rotate on their respective axis of spin while the whole spinner system rotates; the bottom spinner can be made to "surfboard" while the top spinner oscillates above it; and other combinations of spinner motion can be effected by varying the retrieve technique.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a dual spinner system for spinner baits and lures wherein a triangular shaped swivel is used to carry a pair of spinner blades of selected similar or dissimilar size, shape, color and distance between each respective spinner and the common swivel to achieve a variation in lure vibration and presentation during retrieval.